


A Necklace of Raindrops

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, Nature, Romance, Seasons, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Winter is ending and spring is almost here, and the new queen of the seasons hopes to wed her beloved predecessor...
Relationships: Spring Witch/Winter Witch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Necklace of Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It had happened every single year since time began; the thawing of the deep, thick snow and the awakening of the sluggish river beneath the ice into a rapidly rushing torrent. Soon the bare trees would be festooned with delicate newborn leaves and the forest would be fragrant with the scent of exquisite blossoms in various shades of pink and white.

Alira, the Witch of Winter, wore a brave smile on her face, a visage of timeless beauty that made her look far younger than her years, but there was a trace of sadness in her pale blue eyes. She gathered up the broken sticks that lay upon the few remaining heaps of snow. Her precious snow that was no longer a pristine white like her hair and heavy velvet robes, but yellow and dirty and melting as fast as it was able, as if it was ashamed of its very existence.

Her deft hands bound the sticks into bundles with strong black cords that she conjured out of thin air, preparing them for use in the all-important rituals that marked the season’s end.

“My reign is almost over for this year,” she whispered, listening to the song of the first bird of springtime rising into the air.

“And mine is just beginning. I beg of you, stay at my side and be my consort when I ascend to the Throne of Seasons, dear one.”

Warm, rich tones echoed through the woods as the Spring Witch approached. Osura was taller than the woman she loved, her dark skin and hair contrasting with the blossom-pink hue of her gauzy coronation gown.

“I have a special gift for you, Alira, which will hopefully persuade you to remain.”

A light rain was starting to fall around the witches where they stood. With one slender hand extended, Osura caught several of the glistening droplets, and in her outstretched palm they hardened into tiny diamonds on a gleaming chain.

Alira may have been the Winter Witch, but her heart was by no means cold. Happiness shone within her eyes and she accepted the jewels from her beloved, clasping them around her neck.

“How can I resist such beneficence, sweet Osura?” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Osura’s soft, full lips.


End file.
